Reflecting: Past and Present
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Clare and Eli reflect on last year and how much has changed since. Holiday Theme. Clare: "Last Christmas," Eli: "All I Want For Christmas is You." Two-parts.
1. Clare

**A/N: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Ok, I've had this written for a while, but I didn't want to post it until Just Another Day at Degrassi was finished. I hope you enjoy it. It was just something that popped into my head.**

* * *

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

Clare stood outside on a chilly December day. The Dot was across the street and she contemplated going inside. She decided against it when something caught her attention.

K.C. and Jenna were inside having a drink.

Clare was always amazed at how fast time flew by – just a year ago, she was with K.C.

Just a year ago, she and K.C. walked home afterschool together.

Just a year ago, she and K.C. were at The Dot having a drink.

Just a year ago, she and K.C. were looking at each other, smiling and laughing.

Just a year ago…

It was a good relationship in the beginning. They were happy. But when Jenna came into the picture, everything changed.

It's not like K.C. actually cheated on her with Jenna. He at least had the decency to break up with her first. But he did start going out with Jenna immediately after.

And it hurt Clare just as much.

She was good to him. She was understanding. She was helpful. Was it because she was too nice that she and K.C. didn't work out?

She really cared about him. Did she love him? She can't say she did. But she did have strong feelings for him. He was her first boyfriend.

So much can happen in a year.

Degrassi now had uniforms.

Darcy had yet to come back from Kenya.

Her parents had finalized their divorce.

Alli had volunteered to go to an all-girls school.

Clare had gotten surgery… for her eyes, not her boobs.

It's not like she was a completely new person. She was still nice, but she could also be feisty. And sarcastic.

Thanks to a certain someone.

Clare immediately smiled as her thoughts wandered. She was happier than ever – after the craziness of last year and even the past couple months, everything was falling into place.

Everything happens for a reason – she believes that.

Clare and K.C. drifting apart…

Jenna coming to Degrassi…

Alli fumbling with her glasses…

When Eli came into her life, everything had become a whirlwind, in the best way possible. He really was her rock. He was there for her during the good times and the bad. He helped her grow as a person. The way she felt about K.C. couldn't even compare to the way she felt about Eli.

She loves him. Boy, is she in love with him…

She wouldn't tell him this just yet, but she could see them together forever – married, children, happy, the whole nine yards.

"What are you looking at?"

The voice startled her and broke her thoughts. She turned to see Eli standing there. He wore his signature boots and black pants, with a black coat and velvet-red scarf. Clare noticed that he wasn't wearing a hat to protect him from the December chill, but decided to scold him later.

She smiled, "Nothing. I was just waiting for you."

"Sorry about that," he replied, "I wasn't sure what kind of cookies to buy to bring to your mother's place later."

"I'm sure whatever you bought, she'll love," Clare told him, "She seems to have grown fond of you."

Eli relaxed, "Is it ok if we stop by my house first? I know my parents and I aren't big on celebrating Christmas but that doesn't stop my mom from taking holiday pictures and sending them to the family."

"They want me in the pictures?" she was surprised.

"Of course," he answered, "Have you not heard my mom call you 'daughter-in-law' every time you come over?"

Clare blushed at his response. That was true.

"Ready to go?" Eli had opened the passenger door for her.

She nodded and walked towards him. Before she stepped in, she stood in front of him and gave him a kiss. Eli responded within a second and Clare loved that. They were always in tune with each other. She pulled away to look at him. She bit her lip and smiled as a smirk formed on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you," she replied, "For being good to me."

"I could say the same to you," he said.

He leaned down to give her another kiss.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

**A/N: The second part will be posted in a few days. I have to look over it again to see if it makes sense. Haha. Reviews are always appreciated. Seriously :)  
**


	2. Eli

**A/N: I still don't own Degrassi… I wish it were back already. And where are the mini's? I miss those.**

**It's the same concept, just kind of rambling about stuff. Haha. I hope you enjoy this too. I didn't think it was fair to only hear from only one half of the couple :p**

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Eli watched as Clare and his mother took pictures together. His mom absolutely loved Clare. She always wanted her to come over the house. And when Clare would spend the night in his room and she would join them for breakfast the next day, she was even happier.

Yes, that's right – CeCe Goldsworthy loved it when Clare slept over.

She also loved it when Julia would spend the night, too.

Julia…

Sometimes it was hard to admit, but it really had been a year since Julia passed away.

A whole year since him and Julia were at the beach.

A whole year since him and Julia would study at his place.

A whole year since him and Julia made fun of each other for something stupid.

A whole year…

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. He still did. She was taken from the world too soon.

He still visited her once in a while.

Julia has a special place in Eli's heart and Clare knew that. Just like K.C. had an impact in Clare's life, Julia had an impact in his.

They were a good match. Eerily similar to one another.

Did he love her? Of course he did. Was he in love with her? He's not too sure. But he did see himself with her for a long Clare came along.

And he saw himself with her forever.

He wouldn't tell her this just yet, but he could see their future together – a house, two kids, going to their parents' houses for whatever reason.

It was shocking to see how much could happen in a year.

Eli had transferred to Degrassi after Julia's passing…

He was getting help for his hoarding problem…

He had found a best friend (and a brother) in Adam…

His writing had become a bit wordy, which Ms. Dawes was not too fond of…

"And who are these two lovely girls posing by the chimney?"

Bullfrog had just entered the living room and stood next Clare. Eli laughed at the scene – his girlfriend was squished between his parents as his mom took pictures like there was no tomorrow.

If this were to happen any earlier in the relationship, he knew the she wouldn't be comfortable with the distance. But now, Clare had gotten used to their antics as she linked arms with CeCe and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

CeCe smiled at the contact and looked at Eli – _She's a keeper._

Eli nodded – _I know_.

"Eli! Stop staring at how gorgeous I am and start joining us in these pictures," Bullfrog announced.

He got off the couch and stood next to his dad. CeCe set the camera on the tripod and put the self-timer on. They took about four sets of pictures

The first set – Eli, Bullfrog, Clare, CeCe.

The second set – Bullfrog, Eli, Clare, CeCe.

The third set – Bullfrog and CeCe.

The final set – Eli and Clare.

The first two pictures of them looked awkward since they just stood there, side by side. They displayed affection for each other here and there, but it was always awkward when their parents were around.

CeCe rolled her eyes, "Baby boy… hold her like you love her."

"Don't make me and your mother show you how PDA is supposed to look like…" Bullfrog smirked.

Eli immediately put an arm around Clare's waist as she did the same.

"Getting warmer…" Bullfrog commented.

Clare hesitantly put her other arm around him, hugging his waist. Eli moved his arm from her hips to her shoulders.

They made eye contact – _I love you_.

"Perfect," CeCe whispered.

The flash had gone off, but neither of them noticed.

Oh yes, Eli could get used to this.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

* * *

**A/N: So yes? No? Review and let me know? It's always great to hear from you all. I may/may not have another story in mind but I'm going to take a bit of a break from writing just to relax. Haha. I wish you all a Happy Holidays!**


End file.
